GHA Newbie Guide
Homepage Congradulations, you have been invited to join a powerful local alliance the God's Hand Alliance lead by Lord ruiner. We are an invitation only alliance of local powers dedicated to peacefull economic expansion and self defense. Why join an Alliance at all? Discussion of the benifits provided by being an member of an alliance. To Join Alliance Actually joining the alliance is a somewhat involved process. #Create an Imperial Place located under the Castle tab. #Create a level 1 Alliance Chamber located under the Culture tab. #Click on the alliance list button located on the right handside of the main screen just above the name of your currently selected city. It's the fourth button from the left and looks like a sheet of paper. #Look thru the list until you locate the God's Hand alliance. We can normally be found on the first or second page. #Click the view button on the right handside of the God's Hand alliance listing. This will bring up the alliance info page. #Click on the apply to alliance button. This will send an official request to the leaders of the alliance asking to join the alliance. ##You have the option to include the reason you wish to join the alliance in your request. If you are attempting to join the God's Hand alliance you need to indicate you recieved an invitation and whom from. ##If you did not get an invite you may still apply but I will likely reject you unless you include a reasonable reason for wanting to join. These are BAD reasons and will get a rejection "u r strong" "I rule" "for ownage" or other such stupidity. #An alliance official will recieve an in-game message indicating your desire to join and gives them the option of allowing or rejecting you. This might take a while depending on how many alliance officers are on-line. Congradulations. You are now an official member of the God's Hand alliance. I would ask that alliancew members please change thier representative color to green to make it easier for me to determine who is a guild member when looking over the mini-map. I am attemping to recruit the major powers in our area into the alliance. ''' General Hints #Complete the Newbie quests. #Levy Taxes once per day for extra gold and sand stone. #Armies stored in cities do not require food. Stored armies will automatically form a defensive fleet in the event of an attack. So store your armies before you leave the game for long periods. #Goods sold to alliance members receive a bonus 7% profit on top of what the other player paid, at max alliance size, which God’s Hand has. Initial Expansion Your fist goal should be to complete the newbie quest. After you have finished that it’s a good idea to focus your efforts on gaining additional cities and building a level 2 castle in them. This will allow you to bring in more resources to sell for gold and Exp. Your first city should be focused on producing sand stone (for expansion) and food (supporting your armies). When choosing the location for your second city. Choose one that has multiples of your desired resources and access to crystal if possible. The first is more important than the second. On the “Big Map” the resource types are represented by (Lake=Sand Stone, Plains = Food, Mountains = Metal, Desert = Crystal, Forests = Wood) Initial Trade EXP Production and Trade will provide your best early profits. Pick a specialty (Metal = Arsenal, Wood = Carpenter, Crystal = Engines) and sink your skill points into that product. Production improvements increase the rate at which you harvest resources. Efficiency improvements allow you to create more goods from fewer resources. Speed improvements allow you to process resources into goods faster. The second is the more important as selling goods to the empire gets you a fixed price based on the default number of resources required to make the good. Level 1 Engine requires 15 crystals to make and sells for 12 gold. Each crystal is worth 800 silver or .8 gold. (15*.8 = 12 gold.) . You develop Magic Transfer at the Natural Institute, which reduces the required crystals by 5%. You now need only 14.23 crystals to produce an engine but can still sell it for 12 gold and have earned a 5% profit for processing the crystals into engines rather than selling the raw resource. If you sell directly to players you can earn even higher profits. Level 1 products are easy to produce and thus have a very high supply and low demand resulting in a low equilibrium price. So you’re better off selling them directly to the empire for a quick turn around. Or better yet sell them to your Alliance mates and earn an additional 7% profit on the sale as a bonus based on the size of our alliance. (This bonus is provided by the game and does not represent a higher price being paid by the other player. It is intended to make inter-alliance trade more attractive.) Initial Combat EXP Wait until you have a large enough army to attack with out loses before attacking NPC’s. This is normally about 50-60 of the lowest attack ships. Click on a small town you do not occupy and select the scout option and one of you fleets. If it lists the presence of an NPC army than choose to attack. If not repeat the above. Your fleet will move to engage and hopefully defeat the NPC's without loses to you. What happens when I am attacked? Freesky has a couple of features that make it easier to support a far flung alliance. When attacked you have the option of becoming a colony. This allows the other player to occupy your city for a time and tax your resoruce generation. In return they are not allowed to declare war on you and destroy your ships. This allows you to build up an army and/or wait for support. Occupying a city increases the weariness of the occupying army. This limit's the amount of time they can remain on site and makes them vulerable to counter attack by your or allyies forces. (Weariness is roughly hit points.) Second the Light magic spell allows for an instant teleportation of any army to any location. (Excluding transport ships already in motion.) So in an emergency we can bring a large force together quickly. '''If you are comeing under repeated attack from the same person, you may contact a alliance officer to request assistance. We will attempt to contact the individual and ask them to knock it the hell off, if not we will put a bit of smack down. Category:En